Darkness, Light, Shadow
by FMA-YGOfangirl
Summary: What happens when Ariela turns in her lover as the murdering-sociopath and he finds her, hell bent on taking his family back. Rated T for darkness factor and mentions of rape. (Sequel to Destiny Forged in Stone)
1. Chapter 1

Darkness, Light, Shadow…

_Hickory, dickory, dock…_

Which one, which one…

_A mouse went up the clock…_

The light is too bright,

_The clock struck one…_

But the dark is too dark…

_The mouse ran down!  
><em>

The Shadow is like the roll of the dice…

_Hickory, dickory, dock…_

* * *

><p>Ariela gasped in precious air as she sat straight up in her bed, sweat pouring down her face and neck. Her bangs stuck to her face while her hands gripped at the sheets; a nightmare. A horrible nightmare, fortunately one that she could not remember, but her nightmares nowadays had that same chilling nursery rhyme,<p>

"_Hickory, dickory, dock, _

_The mouse went up the clock, _

_The clock struck one, _

_The mouse ran down! _

_Hickory, dickory, dock!"_

The reason why always is just out of her grasp-

A shadow shifted in her peripheral vision, sliding against the wall and behind her dresser. Ariela's hand slowly crept towards her nightstand as the shadow moved around by her dresser, acting like a child would; it began to give off sounds of child-like merriment but they were diluted and morphed into bone-chilling, hollow reminders; her hand grasped the flashlight and she quickly turned it onto the shadow, and turned it on.

A little tri-colored tuff of hair tipped in amethyst was all that could be seen as little arms covered a cherubic face. Ariela breathed a sigh of relief when she seen that it was only her son that was playing around her dresser; his hamster probably got out again.

"Hey there little man, what are you doing up so late?" Ariela asked, she flipped her flashlight off as she turned away to turn on her lamp, the room flooded with a golden glow,

"Shadow got out and came in here so I came in here and he went under your dresser, so I started to chase him around your dresser…" Ariela chuckled as she turned back to her son as he held his pet hamster in his chubby hands.

"Yugi, what have I told you about locking Shadow's cage up?"

"To tug on it to make sure it's locked; but I did mama! I did!" Ariela gave her son a look,

"Hmm… well, let's go ahead and put him back in his cage and go back to bed, Ok?" Yugi nodded and followed his mother out of her room…

Ariela closed her door quietly as she returned from her son's room; after much coaxing Yugi admitted that he had removed the hamster from the cage and had been playing with him when he accidentally dropped him which had sent his furry friend scurrying towards her room where a game of cat and mouse ensued. Ariela climbed into her bed and turned off her lamp; darkness fell over her room again and her eyes closed as sleep began to take over.

A shadow peaked out from behind her dresser as it sensed that its target was sound asleep and that no one else was up and about this time. It crept over the carpet, barely making a sound; hands reached up and gently lifted up a hood, showing a mass of tri-colored hair tipped in crimson, angular features, and bloody-red eyes. The man smirked as his eyes raked over Ariela's form on the bed; she thought that she could escape him and take his only son with her, such a preposterous idea that he would take care to eliminate from his dear lover's thoughts.

Ariela's bed creaked only a little when the man climbed onto the bed, she only shifted slightly and twitched a little before going still again, the man chuckled mentally; this was just too easy. He slowly peeled back the covers from Ariela's form stopping only when she started to twitch some more before going still again, he threw away the covers when they had been completely removed from her body. The man turned Ariela onto her back and straddled her thighs as his hands gently moved up her chest, neck, and finally rested on her face, dark tendrils oozed from his fingers and into the girl's head; Ariela's features began to twist as the dream of his choosing take form….

* * *

><p><em>Ariela moaned as she rubbed her head, a dull throb settled in her frontal lobes again for the second time that day and the sunlight wasn't making it any better. A deep chuckle erupted behind her causing her to jump,<em>

"_Dammit Yami! What are you trying to do, scare me to death?" Ariela glared at her lover as a smirk broke out on his face, _

"_Sorry, I wasn't but I couldn't help but find it funny that you seem to reaffirm my thoughts on you being allergic to the sun, it would explain why you're so pale…" Ariela glared at Yami, _

"_I'm glad that you find my pain hilarious…"she deadpanned, _

Ariela remembered this, this was the day that her headaches had struck her hard during the first days of her pregnancy with her son, though at the time she didn't know that she was pregnant… Why was she dreaming about this? Yami was across the ocean and well away from her and her son, why was she…

_Ariela gasped as the baby kicked a little harder than usual, her hand flying to her engorged stomach as it kicked again, this time harder. '_Where are you, Yami?_' she wondered as she looked at the clock on the wall as the little hands indicated that it was 11:30pm, way later than he should be… The door downstairs in the game shop slammed shut, curses wafted from the staircase as her lover made his way up the stars, stopping to turn on a light and froze as he spotted Ariela sitting in a chair facing directly towards where he was and what Ariela had seen made her heart freeze;_

_Yami was covered in blood with not a single scratch._

Ariela remembered this night all too well; it was the night that she began to suspect what he had been doing on late nights like that one, her investigation led her to make a horrible discovery that her husband-to-be was a murdering sociopath, and what she had to do next was one of the hardest things that she had ever done in her lifetime…

_Ariela's eyes leaked tears as she watched Yami being carted away by the police; she had hired a private investigator when she had asked Yami why he was covered in someone else's blood and he didn't give her a straight answer… she wanted to be sure… Blood-red eyes stared deep into her soul as emotions flared through their depths; shock, desperation, and _betrayal_. _

Ariela cringed at the last memory, still feeling the effects of that stare….

_Ariela stared at the police chief, "He… He what?"_

"_He escaped Amata-san." _

"_H-How? How did he,-"_

"_We're still trying to figure that out ourselves, but, the most important thing right now is that we have to get you to a safe place…"_

"_Wait, safe place? What- why?"_

"_Because you're the one who put him away and you're the one he's going to be coming after, Amata-san. I've contacted the U.S Embassy and they know the full situation; you will be going back to America until he is caught. This is for you and your unborn child's safety."_

She ran to America five years ago and had given birth to her son at the Japanese airport a few weeks before she had returned to her homeland - causing a huge headache for her when it came down to whether her son had double citizenship or not but it was proven that he did - Yami still has not been caught and could be anywhere… Fear seeped into her heart as images of him came to her mind; Yami finding them and torturing her was a prominent one, another was him finding them and taking her son away from her as she bled to death on the kitchen floor…

* * *

><p>Ariela's eyes popped open as her dream ended and her blood ran cold as she saw the very last thing that she ever wanted to see in her life time; Blood-Red eyes.<p>

"Hi koi, missed me?"

* * *

><p>Yugi rubbed his eyes as he awoke that morning, the sun had awakened him and sleep had evaded him much to his annoyance, but, he decided that he'd spent enough time in bed; Yugi decided to go wake his mama up so that they could eat those pancakes that she promised that she'd make him today…<p>

Yugi opened his door slowly as he crept through the doorway, intent on jumping on the bed and waking his mama up with a morning hug and kiss, when he noticed that she wasn't in bed; actually the bed didn't even look slept in to be honest. Yugi cocked his head to the side as confusion settled in his brain; his mama was supposed to have been in bed because she didn't have work, so where was she? Yugi left her room and walked down the hall to the bathroom to check and see if she was there but the bathroom was just like they left it the night before. Just as he was about to turn the corner to go to the living room a delicious smell caressed his nose, it was the smell of his mother's famous Special pancakes! Yugi slowly crept into the kitchen as he spotted his mother cleaning the skillet she just used and spied the stack of pancakes on the counter. Smiling evilly, he slowly crept up to his mother and just as he was a foot behind he yelled,

"BOO!" Ariela screamed as she dropped the pan into the sink and swiveled around as she held a hand to her heart. Ariela looked down to see her son rolling on the floor laughing at his latest antic; Ariela smirked as she slowly crept onto her son,

"You know, that wasn't a very nice thing to do, Yugi… the tickle monster doesn't like it when you do mean things to your mother…" Yugi stopped rolling as he spotted his mother's wiggling fingers,

"No! Not the tickle monster!" Yugi cried as he got to his feet and ran off towards his room with his mother following close behind and grabbing him before he could reach the doorknob,

"Your mine now, Yugi!" Ariela said in a grovel voice, tickling him as she made exaggerated growling noises while her son couldn't stop laughing.

Yami looked up from his book as he lounged on the living room couch, hearing the peeling laughter coming from the hallway. Good, she was honoring her part of the deal that he had proposed last night. At last, it seemed like his family was back where it belonged but Yami knew it would be awhile before Ariela would accept his touches again, maybe she would never make love with him without thinking it was rape, but he was willing to make this family whole again,

Whether Ariela liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! Did you truly think I would leave "Darkness, Light, and Shadow" off like that? Well, you obviously don't know me then! Here is the LAST installment of this story- I swear! Read on my friends!_

_***EDIT* 6/8/2012: **Sorry, the previous chapter had been changed but I didn't want to ruin the mood of it by adding a author's note in so I thought I would just say so here; I changed a few words, added a sentence, and... a few other things I can't remember at the moment. Also! The song, Scarborough Fair, my choir and I sung it at a regional competition and won 2nd place! We actually won 2nd place across the board- talk about consistency! Anyway, carry on!  
><em>

_Songs: _

_Scarborough Fair__ – Adapted and Arranged by: Roger Emerson_

_Seasons of love__ – Written by: Jonathan D. Larson; Sung by: Stevie wonder and cast of RENT_

* * *

><p><em>Are you going to Scarborough Fair?<em>

_Parsley, Sage! Rosemary and thyme!_

_Remember me to the one who lives there (Remember me!)_

_He/she once was a true love of mine…_

Ariela closed her son's door, at least today was a good day and Yami had stayed away, keeping up the guise that he didn't exist in his son's life… but it wouldn't last for long. Ariela tensed as she felt another body press up against her back, her hair stood up on end when the person behind her smelt her hair and an arm wrapped itself around her waist.

_Tell him/her that my loves still burns_

_Parsley, Sage! Rosemary and thyme!_

_And that the heart in silence still yearns. (And that the heart…!)_

_He/she once was a true love of mine…_

Yami took a deep breath, "I have missed your scent, koi." Ariela shuddered,

"I wish I could say the same, Yami." So, she still persisted... Yami began pulling her towards her bedroom as black tendrils extended from his shadow and crept onto the walls, soundproofing the walls to keep future _sounds_ from his son's innocent ears. Ariela started to struggle a little as she was pulled towards her bed…

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

Ariela curled up on her side of the bed as her former lover sprawled out on his side, her skin crawled as she felt his sweat and his seed dry on her skin; Ariela froze as Yami rolled over in his sleep and wrapped his hands and arms around her form, seeking warmth from the cold air. Her worst nightmare had come true, her mind wasn't willing to accept it until… Ariela squeezed her eyes tight as Yami pulled her in closer to his chest and breathed in her scent. She had to do something, she couldn't let this monster have a part in her son's life; she wouldn't allow it- couldn't allow it.

Her son cried as she hugged him at the airport a few weeks after her rape, "Momma, why can't you come with me?" Ariela held back her tears as she tried to comfort her son,

"Because mommy has to keep the bad guy away from you, but you gotta be strong, ok? You're not going to see me for a very long time, but I'll always be in your heart, ok? I'll be right here." Ariela said as she pointed at his heart, "ok?"

Yugi nodded, "ok…" Ariela picked him up and handed him over to the undercover Japanese agent, Yugi started to cry and squirm in the agent's arms, "No! Not ok! Not ok! MOMMY!"

"Take care of my son, please; he's all I have left." The agent nodded, Yugi continued to squirm as he reached toward his mother until he went down the tunneled walkway but he still screamed for his mother. Ariela turned away and walked out of the airport as fast as she could, never noticing the tears that ran down her cheeks. When she had made it home her apartment was dark, not the normal kind of dark but the kind of dark that hangs in the air when you walk into a haunted house and are standing in the presence of something pure evil.

Ariela gasped as the door behind her shut, casting darkness over her. Ariela hated the dark, to this day she had to leave her curtains open to let the street lights fill her room with dim light, so to be casted in such blackness terrified her; her heart pounded so hard she thought it would jump out of her chest. She nearly screamed as she was spun around and slammed against a wall; she heard a couple of nick-knacks fall and shatter. When she opened her eyes – when had she closed them? – she saw livid crimson eyes, staring straight into her soul as if to find a hidden answer.

Too bad he wasn't getting it.

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, Sage! Rosemary and thyme!_

Ariela shot her leg out aiming for the man that had turned her life upside down; upon hearing a pained groan she immediately began to hurry towards her bedroom, feeling the way from the hallway towards her room and to her bedside table where under it was a gun she just bought for the occasion. When she found and swiveled around crimson eyes were upon her. Without a second thought she raised the gun and fired a blind shot; the crimson eyes vanished and a pained howl was heard before the darkness began to recede. When it was completely gone she saw her once-lover-turned-rapist on the floor, holding his stomach as blood ran out on her carpet.

"I told you, Yami, that if you ever did anything to hurt me I would personally kill you. You should have never come back for me or my son." Yami looked up in half-lidded eyes of pain,

"You… forgot… one… thing…"

"And what was that?"

"I… control… the shadows!" Black tendrils shot out at Ariela, pulling her down to the floor, "If I'm going down…_ I'm taking you with me!_" The shadows wrapped around Ariela and just as she was about to die a bright flash of light burst forth, blinding anyone in the room. When it dissipated Ariela and Yami were both on the floor unconscious, and all wounds were healed. Shadowy tendrils wrapped themselves around them both; they disappeared. They both slept in the shadow realm, suspended until twelve years later…

_Remember me to the one who lives there (Remember me!)_

_He/she once was a true love of mine…_

_Of mine! Of Mine! OF MINE!_

Yugi woke up with a start as his grandfather yelled at him from downstairs, "YUGI! You need to come down here, NOW!" he groaned as his back gave off waves of pain from being slouched over the desk all night,

"Coming grandpa!" he called down as he stretched, trying to work out all the kinks in his frame. Yugi now was seventeen years old, grown, and was a little worse for wear. His journey with the pharaoh was over and had been over since a few months ago when he had to fight in the ceremonial duel against the pharaoh. He won and set the pharaoh's soul free; in the process, he lost not only the millennium puzzle but a best friend- a father figure. Now all that there was left to do was to pick up the pieces and move on…

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
>Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear<br>Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes _

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights,_

_In sunsets, _

_In midnights, in cups of coffee, _

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife_

_In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes _

_How do you measure a year in a life? _

_How about, love? (x3)_

_Measure in love..._

_Seasons of love...  
>Seasons of love...<em>

"YUGI!"

"I'm coming! Give me a minute!" Yugi quickly rushed down the stairs to see what his grandfather was making a huge fuss about,

"Grandpa, this better be important since its Saturday morning and I was planning… on…" all thought stopped as Yugi came face-to-face with a woman that he hasn't seen since he was so young…

"Mom?"

Ariela's eyes leaked tears as she opened her arms to her son, "Yugi, I have missed you so much."

Yugi ran into his mother's arms as he started to cry, "Mom…"

Ariela shushed her son, "I know son, I know…"

A deep voice echoed behind them, "Hey, where's my hug at?" Yugi's eyes snapped open as he let go of his mother and looked at the man standing in the doorway to the shop…

"…Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yami chuckled, Ariela raised an eyebrow,

"Aibou, I'm not your other-self anymore, but, I am your father." Yugi blinked,

"My… my father? But how?" Ariela sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose,

"How about we take this to the kitchen?" Solomon asked,

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes,  
>Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan,<br>Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes,  
>How do you measure a life of a woman or a man?<em>

_In truths that she learned,_  
><em>Or in times that he cried,<em>  
><em>In the bridges he burned,<em>  
><em>Or the way that she died,<em>

_It's time now, to sing out though,_  
><em>The story never ends,<em>  
><em>Let's, celebrate remember a year in a life, of friends!<em>

"Sure, come on; we all have a lot to explain…" Ariela said with a knowing smile,

"Yugi, you know I still want that hug right?" Yugi laughed and hugged the ex-spirit.

"So, let me get this straight; Yami, my lover and Yugi's father, was only a sociopathic killer because half of his soul was locked away in a puzzle when he sacrificed himself in a past life in order to save the world from a darkness that could have potentially wiped out not only all life on earth but everywhere in the universe? Not only succeeding in solving the puzzle - which, kept me and Yami alive when we tried to kill each other when Yugi was little - my Yugi here got into all kinds of shenanigans including Yami losing our son's soul to a _flipping_ evil seal? Yami, what the hell were you THINKING?" Yugi smacked his forehead when his mother began to glare at Yami,

"It wasn't my fault; that card brain-washed anyone who held it but I didn't push him into it-!"

"Yes, yes, I know but you didn't have to play the damned thing! And you!" Yugi gulped as his mother turned her glare on him, "What were you thinking; letting yourself get pulled into that seal? You could have very well have become snake food for a deranged psychopath!"

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, it was either that or let the leviathan get the power boost it needed by taking Mou- I mean, dad's soul…"

Ariela sighed, "I know, but you're my son; what am I supposed to do? Let it slide? _Bullshit_." Solomon's eyes widened,

"Ariela-!"

"What? With the friends Yugi hangs out with I don't think he's that averse to cursing anyway…" Yami shook his head,

"You never change, do you?" Ariela gave her once-ex-now-current-lover a wicked grin,

"You know it." Yugi shook his head,

"Such a weird family I have- with a capital W." _'And I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

_Remember the love... (Oh you gotta remember the love)  
>Remember the love... (Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Remember the love... ('member, sing out, give out, measure your life! Measure in love, measure in love, measure in love, measure in love, measure in love! Oh!)(Measure your life in LOVE!)_

_Seasons of love... (x4)_

_In Diapers - Report Cards (Seasons of love…)_

_In Spoke Wheels - In Speeding Tickets (Seasons of love…)  
>In Contracts - Dollars (Season of love…)<br>In Funerals - In Births (Seasons of love…)_

And so, with that thought, life went on as usual – though, Yami did have to put on a charm to make sure he wasn't discovered and sent back to prison seeing as he was still wanted from when he was a sociopathic killer – after a few years Yugi moved out, went to college, found a girl, got married and had kids; his grandfather died when Yugi was in his late thirties and had gone peacefully in his sleep. The gang still came around a few times a year to talk about the old times, what was happening to them now, and the adventures they went on, Seto Kaiba even participated since he finally accepted that magic was real after a run-in with a time-traveling Timelord – don't ask.

Just before Ariela went to bed, some eighty years later after her reuniting with her son, she turned to her now-pardoned husband. The look on her face said it all, "We're not going to make it through the night, are we?"

Yami, now aged eighty years, smiled sadly, "No, I don't think so."

Ariela nodded, "Well, we had a good run while it lasted; at least I got to see the grandkids and a few of the great-grandkids graduate…"

"And see a few great-great-grandkids-"

"Don't start with me on that! I feel old enough as it is!"

"You should, your soul is just as old as mine…"

Ariela chuckled, "Well, we don't have to worry anymore after this now do we?"

"Nope, let's not keep everyone waiting, shall we?" Ariela nodded,

"I'm gonna miss the kids…"

"I know. We'll see them again someday…" With that they went to bed and never woke up again until that one special day… but let's not get into that shall we? When they passed through the gate of heaven the descendants of families' past greeted them with open arms and warm smiles, they held each others hands and walked through while the gate shut behind them; warm sunlight washed over their faces while a slightly cool breeze swept through their hair- finally, some rest after all that shenanigans that was life and then some.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes (Seasons of love…)  
>How do you figure (Seasons of love…)<br>A last year on earth? (Seasons of love…) [Whole paragraph x3]  
><em>

_Remember the love... (Oh you gotta remember the love)_

_Remember the love…_

_Remember the love…_

_Remember the love…_

_Seasons of...LOVE!_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy while I burn flames! SORRY FOR ANY TEXT GLITCHES! I tried to fix them but this site is being derpy .<br>_


End file.
